


Hello, Steve

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Character Death, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Original Character(s), POV First Person, Passengers (2016) References, X-Men References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: Not Applicable.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. Daybreak 破晓

**Author's Note:**

> 星际AU，仿真人AU，软科幻元素，cliche科幻老梗  
> 拙作献给我的三位友人，并以此向留在我们记忆中的那些惊世骇俗的短篇科幻小说大师表达我由衷的感激

我感到柔软的织物覆盖在我的身体上；我的眼球能够察觉到距离约为1.4AU的黄矮星所辐射出的光线；我的鼻子和皮肤都可以感到氧气的存在，而氧气是让我保持呼吸的要素。这三点让我的大脑判断现在是睁开眼睛的合适时间。

有两个人类在看着我。我立刻就能记起他们的名字，也知道他们在舰上的职位同履历。我的脑海里是深蓝色的，就仿佛站在舰桥上能看到的无垠宇宙的颜色。这里闪烁着一些星球似的光点，其中一些慢慢变大，在我眼前放映出简短的影片：有些里是我自己看到的画面，有些则是其他人对我陈述时的画面。我管这叫做记忆。

“他在看你，舰长。”个子稍矮一些的那个说，他的声音听起来温和而急切，“快说些什么！快点儿。”

我把目光投在那个高个儿身上，他也直愣愣地看着我。他张开嘴唇，又闭上，再次张开，看起来十分有趣。他有一双极其蓝的眼睛，我在脑海中的光球里曾经见过无数次。即使烧干我脑海里的最后一丝光球，我也绝对不会忘记这双眼睛。我这样想着。

“呃……”他开口，我满意地点点头，因为他的声音我也曾经在光球中听过无数次，对此感到十分亲切，“Bucky？”

“你好啊，Steve。”我毫不犹豫地接话，感觉到自己脸上的肌肉微笑起来。我转了转眼珠，又使劲眨了眨，因为我的胳膊像秤砣一样沉重，而其实我只是想挠挠鼻子。他注意到了我的小动作，充满关切地盯着我，我很清楚这时候应该如何回答他：“我动不了。你可以帮我挠挠鼻子吗？”

他的神情一瞬间愣住了，他带着一种无法相信、夹杂着喜悦和难以理解的茫然神色扑上前来，趴在我躺着的床边，替我抓了抓鼻子。他的另一只手紧紧攥着我床边的栏杆，他眼中的热切与痛苦毫无保留地传递到了我的眼里。我的心脏感受到一阵喜悦的钝痛，为他展现在我面前的这副模样感到同情、庆幸与快乐。这样的感受像是一针肾上腺素注入我的身体，我努力地抬起了一根手指。

“谢了，哥们。”我说，我当然会这样说。我的指尖对着他，同时眼珠转向旁边，露出一个更大的微笑，“早上好，Banner科学官。”

“请不要。老天啊，永远不要。”Bruce露出一个腼腆的微笑，他的脸因为激动而涨红，握紧了拳头，在这房间里的每一个人都很清楚那不是针对我的，“早上好，大副。”

我花了一些时间坐起来。Steve帮助我活动脖子、肩膀及胳膊。我有一条胳膊是由“金属”构成的——它来自一个名叫Wakanda的星球，那里的居民长着类似猫科动物的脸和四肢，并且可能是这个星系内最富有智慧的种族。“金属”与其他不少有趣的小东西一起，是他们的mfalme*送给Rogers舰长的礼物。他在很久之前为那个古老、偏远且自闭的星球带去了贸易权及自治权，因此在那里十分受欢迎。我注意到自己的思考跑题了，像是在检阅自己脑海里的记忆是否完整确切似的。这是苏醒阶段正常的过程，但我必须注意之后尽量减少这样的情况。

“有哪儿不舒服吗，Bucky？”Steve注意到了我的停顿，他身体的肌肉紧绷起来，俯身向前靠近我，“你的胳膊感觉如何？”

说实话，Steve，胳膊是我身上现在最活动自如的部分——我的本能想这样回答。那可是“金属”，是几乎与这个星系同龄的产物，无论遭到多么惨烈的厄运，它依然能够保持完好无损。但是我身体的其他部位则并非如此：每一个关节都像是崭新的、陌生的、干涩的，随着我的每一个动作吱呀作响，缺乏润滑以及必要的磨损。我就像一个初生的婴儿般适应着身体的每一个部位。但这不需要让Steve知道，他会担心。

“挺好的，”我说，表现得像是没有考虑过刚刚这一切那样，“好极了。一切完美。”

他看起来并不相信我，依然显得很紧张。他的手臂死死地支撑着我的肩膀，我的身体十分习惯于在这种时刻依赖他这平稳、坚定、毫不动摇的力量。我“金属”的那条手臂勾住他的另一侧肩膀，他帮助我站了起来。

“哇—哇哦。”我的眼前闪过一些恍惚的光斑，晃了晃才真正站稳，“也许没有那么完美。”

Bruce笑了。我从他的神情中读不出任何过多的信息，但从这一个微笑中我可以判断出他在这个舱室内扮演医生的角色。“行啦，我留你们俩在这儿。”他和我握手，然后将左手放在前胸，食指和中指交叠，我用可以活动的金属手臂回给他同样的姿势，Steve则郑重地点了点头，“如果需要什么，你们知道哪里可以找到我，舰长，大副。”

他离开了，带走了最后一丝可以被称之为玩笑的气氛。

“Bucky，”Steve试探性地喊我的名字，像是担心我随时会用那只金属手臂掐住他的脖子似的。他紧张、热切且充满期待地看着我，“我们……呃，去那边？”

我随着他的目光回头望向那一侧，那是一面巨大的、透明的玻璃墙。我正处于冬眠舱最末的一间舱室里，这是唯一一扇正面对向黄矮星的窗户。那个明亮的、光辉的、对于人类种族来说几乎与太阳如出一辙的球体将周边所有天体照亮。我的心脏被一阵喜悦的颤栗填满：“帮我，Steve，”我毫不犹豫地点头，拽了拽他短袖制服的袖子，“去那边。”

他将我的一只手臂拉过他的肩膀，他的另一只手扶着我的腰侧。我们以一种奇怪的速度慢吞吞地走到了黄矮星面前。事实上，我们和它之间还隔着一颗行星，这让它看起来确实很像我记忆中所能看到的日出，不同的是，这颗太阳相对静止着，始终保持着有三分之二在地平线之上，将中间这颗行星映成透蓝的美妙颜色。我看着那颗火焰般的恒星，感到由衷的安慰与激动，因为我从未想过有能用自己的双眼真正看到它的这一天——

虽然比本以为的日子晚了太久，但复仇者号最终还是找到了黄矮星，找到了这迷人的、巨大的、燃烧着的希望。

“这太美了，Steve。”我的胳膊从他肩上滑了下去，以同样的姿势抱紧他的腰。我的脑袋向他那侧靠去，他停顿了一下，也将脑袋靠了过来，我们头碰着头。“祝贺你，舰长。”

他温柔地看着那颗星星，温柔地揽紧了我的腰，用这世上最温柔而低沉的语调回答：“感谢你，大副。欢迎醒来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mfalme：斯瓦希里语，国王。  
> *冬眠：Passengers的一个核心设定，冬眠即意为进入冬眠状态，将人类的身体活动降到最低，以此达到延长寿命的目的，片子讲述的即是将一群人类以冬眠作为辅助手段运送到另一颗星球上的故事。


	2. Freight Car 车厢

“车厢”是复仇者号上餐厅的名字，因为它的模样像极了火车上的餐车：它呈轴型，分为共通着的四间，衔接储备舱与工作舱，而我之前所在的冬眠舱则位于储备舱的另外一侧；每一间车厢的左侧有两个座位，另一侧则是自取的食物，只有在车厢两端才有可供超过十个人坐下来的餐桌；这儿的座位由黄色的金属材料与柔软的丝绒面料组成，四间依次是猩红、墨绿、深蓝和紫色，代表组成复仇者号船员的四类种族的颜色，也对应每间车厢所供应的特色食物。在我可以独立走动之后，Steve立刻让我换上了新的制服，并将我带去了那里。我预感到那儿有什么东西等着我。

“您好，Barnes大副！”

在他打开门的同时，有一对年轻的孩子跑过来，同时向我伸出手，以一模一样的语气对我打招呼。他们俩的脸颊红润而明亮，我可以从那双标志性的尖耳朵判断出他们俩都来自X星云，属于一种特殊的类人种族，“我们是Maximoff兄妹。我叫Pietro，这是我的妹妹Wanda。”男孩儿抢先开口，他的妹妹看起来稍有不满，但并没有打断他的话，“我是舵手，他是领航员。天啊，我们从小就听过您的故事！”

“他们俩是变种人号过去一位传奇舰长的孩子。故事很长，我相信Pietro会在约你喝酒的时候统统讲给你听。”Steve向我介绍，我大笑起来：“很荣幸将与二位共事，年轻的船员们。”

和他们俩告别之后，Steve带我走向最靠近工作舱的那间车厢。这过程中有不少人向我投来惊讶和关切的目光，然后立刻用致意手势向我表示欢迎，我能体会到他们并无恶意。大约有十个人坐在猩红色的车厢内。其中大部分面孔我都不太熟悉，但有几张脸我绝不会忘记。“Nat！”我和我们美丽的保卫官拥抱，她听起来很努力才忍住鼻腔里的一声抽泣：“早上好，傻瓜。”我亲吻她的面颊，接着和Bruce第二次打招呼，然后和我们的老通讯官Barton击掌。“你怎么还没退休？“我挑衅他，他对我比了个中指。

天啊，这感觉熟悉极了，我感到脑海里那些的光点彼此相连，闪烁着一连串使人感到舒适的光晕。我又花了些时间认识那些新面孔：代理大副、舱外活动执行官Wilson（ _“ 没想到你能赶上早餐——你睡了可真够久的，哥们儿”_），兼任科学顾问的医疗官Shuri（ _“ 你必须让我好好研究研究你的胳膊，甜心”_），还有我们的小技术官Jarvis，它是最特别的。我在脑海里思索着：在复仇者号刚刚起飞时，它只是一个巴掌大的小机器人，现在他们给它弄了个半人高的身体，还有一双蓝莹莹的眼睛。“你看起来帅爆了，兄弟。”我蹲下身这样说，它回给我一个礼貌的鞠躬礼。

车厢里每个人都笑着，对我说：“欢迎醒来。”这是复仇者号上船员对待冬眠结束的同伴的问候。然后我们碰杯，一次又一次。我的内心被这动作所传递出的热情和喜悦填满：“谢谢。”我重复这个词，一次又一次。

我们热烈地聊着，因为从冬眠中醒来的Barnes大副有二十几星年的事情需要补上。我手里拿着一片吐司，同时和所有人交流，吸收他们讲的每一个字，直到Steve将一个碟子递到我面前。

“太阳蛋*，两个，”他在我正对面的位置上坐下，“四片培根，一个甜橙。”他微笑着看着我，“对吧？”

我可以在他的神情中看出一丝不确定。非常轻微，但是一定存在。这样的不确定从何而来？仅仅根据现有的记忆，我无法判断这丝犹疑是针对我面前的鸡蛋，针对他自己，还是针对我接下来要说出的话。

“你做的？”我难以置信地看着他，再看着碟子里两个完美的、金黄的鸡蛋，“Steve？你在我冬眠的时候给自己升级了厨艺插件吗？”

他和其他人一起大笑起来，我立刻在心里松了口气，感到一阵突如其来的如释重负。无论是出于什么考虑，我能察觉到Steve刚才正期待着我如何反应，然后我做出了反应，他对此感到满意和欣慰。我认为这是一种试探，或者说是 **测试** ，并且是许多项测试中的一个。现在回头看之前我们的交流，这些测试显然从我醒来的一瞬间就开始了：我会选择什么词汇？我会做出什么动作？我会表达什么情感？而现在他的反应可能意味着我通过了这一轮考验。

我感到有些受伤，但比起“他为什么要这么做”，我更好奇的是“他期待的是什么反应”。

我切开一个太阳蛋的蛋黄部分，明黄色的黏液流淌出来，我把蛋白部分卷起来，一口塞进嘴里。然后我用吐司蘸上碟子里那些流淌出来的蛋液，夹上一块培根。Steve始终注视着我，以一种隐忍着的、冷静却痴迷的目光观察着我。我意识到只要在他身边，那些测试就不会结束——所以我对他眨了眨眼，飞快地舔了舔嘴角沾上的蛋黄。他露出了笑容，而Sam翻了个白眼。

“我虽然知道这些，”他说，“但实际看到的时候还是很惊讶。别误会，我可以理解，我只是从来没见过舰长的这一面而已。”

“那当然，”Clint回过头来嘲讽他，“你才上这艘船多久？你知道他们刚在一起的时候有多恶心吗？我宁愿把头伸出舰桥外和一个斯克鲁人接吻都不愿意和他们俩在同一个车厢吃饭。”

我哈哈大笑，对这样的气氛感到十分亲切及惬意。我伸直双腿，发现我的腿勾到了Steve的，但他没有移开，所以我也没有。我们俩的腿交叉着，我不知道有多少人注意到了这一点，但是他慢慢抬起头，盯着我的脸。我感觉到周围暗了下去，坐在这个车厢里的只有他，我，我们中间的这个甜橙。就像是很久、很久以前，我和那个瘦小、干瘪、弱不禁风的小子第一次在通往学院的火车上相遇时，我在他的面前坐下，愚蠢又自以为是地要求分吃他仅有的一个橙子。我在很久以后才知道那是他在济贫院里一星期只能拿到一个的地球水果。

“你好，先生？介意我吃半个吗？”我坏笑着无声地对他说。他脸上闪过惊讶的神情，但他的双眼立刻亮了起来，露出一个饱含惊喜的真诚笑容，我感受不到任何怀疑或犹豫，这让我感到有点儿得意，“ _‘_ _谢了，我今天什么都没吃。_ _’_ ”

他伸手到我的碟子里，抓起那个甜橙，慢慢地剥开皮。这全程他的眼睛都没有离开过我的眼睛，我则用余光盯着他手指的每一个动作。我很难判断出他此时的情感和心理活动，就像是有人在十字架上盖了一层麻布：你知道那是个十字架，但你看不到除此之外的任何东西。即使在这次考验中是我占据主动，但他依然是能够隐藏更多的那个人。

“你这个白痴，”他将一半递给我，脸上的微笑充满爱意，“ _‘——_ _我必须提醒你，这个橙子很酸。_ _’_ ”

“我当然记得。”我接过那一半，在手指触碰到他皮肤的时候感觉到心脏一阵紧缩，“ _‘_ _我不介意。_ _’_ ”

周围的声音又渐渐开始传到我的耳朵里。我注意到Natasha正向我点头，微笑，并对我做了一个枪击的动作，这是我们当年在保卫官训练课程上的秘密交流方式，只有她和我知道它的意思：“相信我。”我也回给她同样的手势。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *太阳煎蛋：单面煎荷包蛋，原梗来自漫画，“你还是喜欢单面煎蛋，对吧？”


	3. Rusted 锈蚀

“我早说过你必须来我这儿看看，”我坐在Shuri工作室的一角，她将我的手臂卸了下来，放在她自己的桌上。她头也不抬地说：“我可不会放任你带着这样一根胳膊跑来跑去。”

Shuri有猫科动物似的面孔和耳朵，身体和四肢轻盈而柔软，覆盖着发亮的漂亮毛发，我听说她的瞳孔在黑暗中会发出金绿色的光。我大约在冬眠醒来一周后才得知，她是“dada wa mfalme*”。她还处于他们那个种族的少年阶段，跟着复仇者号旅行是那位Wakanda国王的请求，而Steve凑巧也需要她的帮助。

“我一直在想，”她意味深长地看了我一眼，“这可是我们星球上的‘金属’。它是目前宇宙中所能探索到的质量最轻、最坚硬、最柔韧的材料，但它需要维护。在我们那儿可从来没有哪个设备可以在缺乏维护的情况下运转上百星年。”

我饶有兴趣地看着她的指尖伸出无数根细小的触肢，依靠触诊来检查那项金属制品的每一处。她有时自言自语，有时和我聊几句她故乡的故事，讲一些对于人类星舰的刻薄评价，而我在思考她刚才话里的意思，和那充满洞察力的眼神。她太过聪明了。

“无论是什么原因，”她抱着双臂做出结论，“虽然你呆在冬眠舱里的时候我们无法碰你的胳膊，但它的状态比我想象得好。事实上，除了一些地方的锈蚀，其他部分有些过于良好了——它像是被保存在什么物体里似的。”

她又看了我一眼。我不能完全明白她眼神的深意，但我知道她显然觉得我在隐瞒什么，而且她还没有到会藏匿自己好奇心的年纪。

“而且制作它的人与我的时代离得太远了。”她将一种液体倒入金属手臂的缝隙，我想是用来清洗那些生锈部分的，“他也并不来自我的星球。也许这是一种我不了解的技术，但我需要做更彻底的检查才能知道。”

“你目前是怎么想的？”我问道，好奇她会说出什么。

她回过头，显然很高兴我这么问：“我认为这条胳膊在它开始服役之后，有至少一半的时间被保存在某种——我说不准，某种你们会认为是稳定性强、无法与‘金属’发生反应、且完全纯净的无机物里。但鉴于你冬眠了这么久，这样的可能性并不大。我也怀疑人类的身体和‘金属’可以互相影响，它用你的身体当成保鲜剂。哪种情况都有可能，”她露出了一个笑容，“没有人告诉过我这是怎么回事，但我猜你和舰长都不会在意这个。”

我立刻就知道她哪里说错了。因为我十分清楚是谁制作了这条胳膊，以及他们所使用的技术。这同样是很久以前的故事：Hydra帝国盟军的科研人员给我装上了这条手臂。当然，这些事情发生在另一个星系，Shuri不了解这些十分正常。这说明她提出的情况之一即是真相——它曾经被 **保存** 在一个无论是我的记忆和目前了解的信息内都没有的无机物中。

“是啊，”我露出无辜的微笑，耸耸肩，“只要这位老士兵无法造成什么危险，我们就都不介意。”

“对你们来说可能是，”她的微笑像是新生的柔嫩绿叶，而她的眼神像是可以彻底穿透我的冰锥，“但即使是最缓慢的锈蚀也是危险的，Barnes大副。无论是'金属'的，身体上的，还是你脑子里的。你永远不能掉以轻心。”

**锈蚀。**

我反复咀嚼着这个词，很难不回忆起它对我的影响。我记得Hydra在我身上做的那些实验，被控制，被侵蚀，而他们差点儿就成功了。因为任何靠武力和阴谋无法毁掉的东西，都可以靠锈蚀来达成目的。Hydra对这点深信不疑，而当时的我就是他们最好的证明。那些锈蚀的过程极其漫长，你不得不看着自己的意志一点点被解构却无能为力，因为你的大脑已经和一块有无数气孔的瑞士奶酪没有任何区别了。我曾经见过Hydra使用一种名叫G’ordian的类虫生物*，它们寄生在宿主的身上，控制他们的中枢神经，直到宿主迎来死亡之前，他们都不得不神智清醒地看着自己的身体不受自己的控制，被剥夺选择生存和选择死亡的自由。将身体替换为人格，那就是当时的我。

“别太担心，因为它不可逆转，Barnes大副。”她替我重新装上手臂的时候说，“再精心保护的设备也无法完全抵抗锈蚀。到那个时候，我们除了重新开始之外没有别的补救方法。”

我意识到自己再次陷入了那种记忆检阅，同时也意识到她是对的。Hydra一种显而易见的锈蚀，那是明显且露骨的。然而长久的、过于长久的安稳睡眠——冬眠是否也是一种锈蚀？你的肉身停止衰老，这代价是否会由意识来承担？我怀疑只有这样才能解释一切，因为我自信Hydra的事情已经不会再影响我的大脑。我身上为何会出现自己的记忆无法联通的部分？Steve知道这些吗？如果他不知道，他为什么要试探我？

这是一些我必须要解决的疑问，而就在我提出它们的同时，一个新的可能性浮现在了我的眼前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dada wa mfalme：斯瓦希里语，“国王的妹妹”。  
> *G'ordian的类虫生物：铁线虫


	4. Furnace 火炉

“我在想，”我主动对Steve说，他正在脱掉自己的制服，两份电子资料被他随手丢在床尾，“新制服比我记忆中要紧身了不少。”

他把T恤套过头顶，然后侧过半张脸看着我：“不太习惯？”

“不至于，”我笑起来，冲他做了一个有点儿猥琐的手势，“我只是很满意我所看到的。”

他无奈地对我做了个鬼脸，然后走过来，在桌子的另一边坐下。接着他低下头，用指尖把我手里的那份电子资料扯了过去，在看到标题时发出一声不情愿的呻吟：“又是斯克鲁人？”

我们俩都穿着来自地球的舒适棉质睡衣，因为他跟我都是老古董。严格意义上讲，我穿的就是他的衣服，因为复仇者号上没有给我预备的这些私人用品。在过去的几星期里，我将复仇者号大副所应该负责的日常工作接手了百分之九十，Steve会在他的工作结束后到我的房间内来尽他所能帮忙。大部分时候他就干脆睡在我这儿，第二天我们一同出门，没有人对此有任何疑问。

现在他一只手放在下巴上，一脸严肃地盯着那些照片和图表，而我用余光盯着他头顶上的发旋，他脱下制服的时候把头发弄乱了，看起来毛茸茸的。我脑子里闪现出了很多令人难忘的回忆。其中有很多都是我们两人躺在一起，床上或者沙发上，什么都不穿，对面或身边就是热烘烘的火炉，他的头枕在我赤裸的胳膊上，我用手指绕着他的头发，亲吻他的额头，他的眉骨，他的头顶。我们在一起时总是有无数的无聊话题可以讨论，但这种时候我们往往不会说什么话，因为当时的我们对彼此没有保留，没有困惑，没有怀疑。我感到一阵酸涩滑过我的胸口，和晚餐可怕的的鱼肉橄榄披萨一起，沉甸甸地塞在我的胃里。也许这可以解释我为什么至今没有问他那些问题。

刚刚从冬眠中苏醒的时候，我无法完全体会到这些复杂的情感，所以我天真地以为“等几天，一切都会变好”，且“如果没有变好，那就直接去问他”。但是随着时间推进，这两件事情似乎都变得越来越艰难。尤其是现在，在我想到那一个可以 **解释一切** 的可能性之后，询问比起好奇更像是确认，就像审讯比起探询更像是迫胁承认。我后悔没有在刚刚产生疑惑的时候就提出问题，因为我现在已经完全确信自己得出的那个结论了。

“你还在走神。”Steve突然抬起头，对我露出一个“哈，抓到你了！”的微笑，这让我意识到我自己脸上大概也多少带着点儿令他感到满意的神情。他舒展了一下肩膀，放松且自然地问我：“发生什么了，Buck？”

“我做得如何？”我咽了咽口水。

“你做得棒极了，Bucky。对于一个从二十五星年前穿越来的老头子来说。”

“不，”我认真地看着他的眼睛。因为我感觉到这不是一个测试，至少他没有打算以测试来评判我。这是我向前伸入的机会。“我的意思是——”

在这一瞬间我犹豫了。因为Steve依然用那种温柔、耐心但充满克制的眼神看着我，他那双蓝色的瞳孔里始终充满期待。从我醒来那天开始，他一直会为我无数细微的反应感到惊讶和狂喜，他也从不掩饰这些情感，或者说他无法掩饰这些情感。然而我又无法确定他在期待着什么，我曾认为他透露出的那一天就是我将在这个试探对抗占上风的时候，但是他始终没有。我压抑着心底里对自己即将要说的话的抵触和不适，接着说了下去，一字一顿地：

“我和他 _ **本人**_ 比，做得如何？”

Steve按下了某个按钮，我们正对面的墙壁上出现了一个壁炉：黑色的，地球上人类曾用过的那种古老的铁皮火炉，我甚至可以闻到松木柴火燃烧散发出的气味，炉子上面还放着一个同样来自那个时代的小铁锅。我忍不住想往里面放几大片奶酪，耐心地等它们融化，在看到那些令人感到幸福的气泡的时候将它们抹在面包上，最后嘲笑Steve脸上的的白色奶酪胡子。Steve在我身边坐了下来，我只要侧过头就可以毫不费力地看到刚刚想象的那些场景。我不知道自己为什么会在这种时候想到这些，也许这是James Barnes会想的画面。

“我们去那边谈吧。”他回答我，“沙发那边有火炉。”

我不明白他强调火炉是为什么，但我依然按照他说的做了。他在我问出那句话的时候愣了一下，但你能看出他并没有很惊讶。随即他脸上浮现出一种释然的神态，但之前那些从他眼睛里流露出的情感也并没有消失。这让我更加迷惑，但是同时又感到一阵轻松——因为显然，我提出这个问题也是他的期待之一， _ **我**_ 依然在满足他的期待。这事实令我同时感到庆幸和安慰，并同时也意识到：我十分恐惧自己有可能让他感到失望。

“你可以问你想问的一切问题，Bucky，”他靠在另一边的扶手上，这让他的视线比我矮了一些。他稍稍抬起脸看着我，“我知道一定有很多。”

“多透了。”我翻了个白眼，意识到这种气氛对于这个话题而言似乎显得过于轻松了一些，但我们俩都对此感到相当自然，“应该是你先回答我的第一个问题。”

他深深吸了一口气：“你是这个宇宙中目前已知所能达到的最优秀的仿真人之一，Buck，除了寿命和生命力之外，你和一个正常诞生的人类没有任何区别。”

“当然，始终在进行这项研究的也只有人类。”他观察着我的反应，平静地继续说，“这个宇宙中有无数个比人类顽强几倍、多几倍智慧、长几倍寿命的物种，人类认为自己只有用这种方法才能在残忍的浩瀚星空中保有一席之地。”

我的推测得到了确认。

唯一能够解释冬眠带来的问题的就是——哪来的冬眠？我被那些刻意又小心的“欢迎醒来”所迷惑了。我从未进行过冬眠，我是从某个完好的保管箱中被取出来，接入我所要继承的意识，然后被唤醒。和Natasha的第二次见面是我联想到这种可能性的原因，她在我询问她的容貌为何与我记忆中冬眠前一模一样时闪烁其辞，“别来这套，Barnes，”她依然这样叫我，“你 **真的** 还记得你冬眠前我长什么样吗？”

“这些我猜对了。”我打断他，眨了眨眼睛，“但是这没有回答我的问题。”

他抬了一下眉毛：“你拥有他的理智、他的人格、他的智慧、他的情感，你能想到的他的一切。我必须对你承认，”他举起双手，充满歉意地笑起来，“在我亲眼见到前我也无法相信。”

是的，这才是他试探我的原因。和我的记忆无关，他是在试探我 _ **本身**_ 。

“我和他一模一样吗？”我喃喃地说，避开了他的目光，转头看着我们俩的脚尖，火炉将我们的脚掌和小腿烤得热烘烘的，“你不仅是他的同事或他的朋友，你是他的爱人，Steve。你真的能够这么说吗？”

“Bucky，看着我。”Steve在我向他那边看的时候靠近了些，看起来想要抓住我的手，但最终还是没有那么做。他的眼睛依然和我刚刚醒来的时候一样，明亮的、沉静的蓝色，我发誓听见了自己的心脏咚咚跳跃的声音。“你不是模仿他制作的仿真人，你是继承了他的 **一切** 的人。你就是他，而他也是你。你脑子里的记忆就是他的记忆，你所能感受到的情感就是他的情感。所以如果一定要说的话，”他的耳朵和颧骨开始微微发红，令我我忍不住伸手握住了他的指尖——“我是你的爱人，Bucky。”

我们俩都沉默了一会儿，隔着五十公分的距离看着对方的脖子慢慢变红。就从这一瞬间开始，那些包含着疑问的光球黯淡了下去，我开始失去了思考那些理性问题的余裕。我知道他是对的，我内心仿佛泉水一般无法克制、不断涌出的这份爱意是真实的，是属于Bucky Barnes的，也是属于我的。我不知道。这感觉太令人惊奇了，我们俩像是一对白发苍苍却仍然处于蜜月状态的老夫妻。我可不是在抱怨，因为同样的道理，如果我就是Bucky，那么我所能感受到的来自他的爱也理所应当是属于我的。我放任自己沉浸在这种甜蜜且恍惚的感觉里。

“和我讲一些以前那些故事吧，”我努力清了清喉咙，“让我来翻一翻脑子里的记忆。”

“我比任何人都乐意。”他又向我靠近了些，我可以闻到他身上沐浴露的气味，“你想回味些什么？”

我的嘴本能地唱了起来：“ _从最开始的地方开始_ *？”

“ _一个开始的好地方_ *。”然后我们同时相视而笑。Steve伸出一只手，按在我的膝盖上。我可以感到他手掌传来源源不断的热量，他将自己所有还未能说出的话全都藏在了这一个动作里。

他注视着我的眼睛，带着那种不容辩驳的自信说：“你看， **你就是 _他_** 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Do-Re-Mi，“Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start”


	5. Benign 善

> _Nick Fury_ 站在那个巨大的透明保管箱的另一端，似笑非笑地看着停在门边的我： _“_ 你该不会是想说你会害怕吧， _Barnes_ 大副？ _”_
> 
> _“_ 您会这样想太令我伤心了，先生。 _”_ 我回嘴，并犹豫地向前走了两步。一个 _Steve_ 躺在那个箱子里面，一动不动地，安静地，看起来比他本人年轻两三岁，像是刚刚从星舰学院毕业时候的模样。他的嘴唇微微张开，和他本人睡着的模样完全一致。我摇了摇头。
> 
> _“_ 这就是你们这段时间能想出的最佳方案吗？ _”_ 我对 _Fury_ 说，语气不怎么好听， _“Steve_ 自己知道吗？ _”_
> 
> _“_ 如果他哪天知道了，那就是我们必须来审讯你的日子，先生。 _”_ 他按了一下箱子边沿的某个按钮，那箱子发出 _“_ 欢迎， _Nick Fury”_ 的声音，顶端的盖子打开了。他做了个邀请的手势： _“_ 请，大副。 _”_
> 
> 我瞪向他，然后瞪向箱子里的那个 _Steve_ 。他的身体比人类的体温稍低，但皮肤的质感完全一样，肩膀和腹部的肌肉线条与 _Steve_ 惊人地相似，至于五官的轮廓 _——_ 我想如果他们俩同时在我面前并排躺着，我未必分得出谁是他本人。 _Fury_ 和我一样绕着圈走，喋喋不休地说着，介绍它，不，他的一些基本情况。仿真人；他可以根据所处的年份或者他自己的意愿更改他的外貌特征；他的大脑基于 _Steve_ 的大脑而构建；他的记忆及意识与 _Steve Rogers_ 本人完全同步，为了保证这一点，已经有人在给 _Steve_ 体检时秘密地给他注射了必要的、可以用于 _“_ 衔接 _”_ 和 _“_ 继承 _”_ 的物质。
> 
> 总而言之，他们造出了一个全新的、完美的 _Steve Rogers_ 。
> 
> 我一边听着，一边草草检查他的身体。 _Steve_ 的上臂内侧有一个星际学院首席的纹章，一个缠绕着翅膀和星辰的 _A_ 字。知道这件事的只有我，当然，还有神盾局的体检医生。我将他的衣服重新整理好，遮住那个纹章，然后抬起头： _“_ 他看起来挺不错的。你们想让我做什么？ _”_
> 
> _“_ 我们想让你负责他， _Barnes_ 大副。 _”_ 这个永远游刃有余、永远无所不知的混蛋说道， _“_ 在你们再次与复仇者号一同离开地球时，他将会跟着你们一起执行探索任务。虽然我同样极度不愿意看到此事发生，但如果 _Rogers_ 舰长在任务中遭遇不测，你需要在确认死亡时开启他。 _”_
> 
> _“_ 你们是疯子。 _”_ 我压抑着愤怒说， _“_ 让这个仿真人成为复仇者号的第二位舰长？ _”_
> 
> _“_ 我相信你已经听说了我们前不久通过的法案。仿真人持有和我们完全一样且独立合法的星际护照，与人类拥有一切同等权利。他们在任何层面上都和普通人类没有任何区别，人类未来组织将与 _Stark_ 工业合作，在今年冬天开始进行第一批面向大众的仿真人计划，已经有超过半数的公民申请将自己的生命通过仿真人的形式延续下去。 _”_
> 
> _“_ 我知道有多少人自愿选择仿真人延续 _——_ 或 _‘_ 继承 _’_ 他们的意识，我也完全同意仿真人与普通人类的同等地位， _Fury_ ，但是在本人不知情的情况下这么做？ _”_ 我怒气冲冲地喊道， _“_ 为什么？ _”_
> 
> _“_ 大副。 _”_ 我们神盾局的最高决策者叹了口气，依然看起来居高临下， _“_ 我们是最后一个被纳入星空版图的种族，而 _Captain America_ 是我们目前唯一能担任跨种族领袖的人。浩瀚宇宙中的无数种族甚至都从未听说过人类的存在，但他们已经开始认可、欣赏、赞许他的名字，和他所率领的复仇者号。他活着就是象征，是外交，是斗士，他同时代表着我们的力量及和平，他绝不能在这个时候死去。 _”_
> 
> 我低下头看着那个年轻的、英俊的、意气风发的 _Steve_ 。 _“_ 可你们没有权利强迫一个人永生不死。 _”_ 我低声说， _“_ 即使是 _Steve_ 也一样。 _”_
> 
> _“_ 恕我直言，你也没有权利替他决定，大副。 _”_ 他目光炯炯地看着我，我猛然意识到他可能并非打算说服我，他仅仅是在陈述他做出这个选择的原因， _“_ 人类想要生存下去。我们依然希望在太阳熄灭之前找到黄矮星，以它为中心重构我们的世界，否则就未来就注定是我们的末路。人类选择仿真人是因为他们想要在希望到来之前争取更多的时间，而你们正是负担着寻找这份希望的责任。 _”_
> 
> _“_ 这不该是获得希望的途径。 _”_ 我恼怒地抬起头， _“_ 我们还可以去找一个同盟星球，或者求助于那些愿意帮助人类的中立种族。活下去的方式总有很多。但你是对的， _”_ 我深深吸了口气，无奈地承认， _“_ 如果没有 _Steve_ ，这些都很难发生。 _”_
> 
> 他看着我的神情几乎可以说是怜悯的： _“_ 我们曾经花了两百星年才说服我们自己承认人类是这个宇宙中最脆弱无力的种族之一，我们主动示弱的下一秒钟就会被吞得连骨头都不剩下。我们需要希望，可我们同样不能舍弃自由。别忘记你是复仇者号的大副， _James_ ，如果你能走出去，和街上一位普通的小女孩解释清楚为什么她不得不在几亿光年之外的另一个星球上用她一生的全部时间戴着满是毛刺的枷锁、为一个长得像毛毛虫似的智慧生物织拖鞋，那我就优先考虑别的选择。 _”_
> 
> 我沉默了几秒钟。 _“_ 该死的， _Nick_ 。 _”_ 然后我咬牙切齿地回答， _“_ 我不能保证自己会按照你的要求做。 _”_
> 
> _“_ 我不会逼迫你， _James_ ， _”_ 他说，合上了保管箱的盖子，放缓了语气， _“_ 如果真的到了那个时候 _……_ 你可以自己判断是否需要唤醒他，或者毁灭他。我将这个权利交在你的手中。你将会同时兼任复仇者号的科学官，你拥有处置他的一切权限和途径，如何对待或使用他 _——_ 由你决定。 _”_ 他故意在 _“_ 使用 _”_ 上加重了语气。
> 
> 我礼貌地表示自己听够了，而他同样礼貌地示意我们就谈到这里。
> 
> _“_ 我比任何人都更加不想听到 _Steve Rogers_ 牺牲的消息，但我可以向你无数次保证，这位先生不会成为 _Steve_ 的替代品、复制品或别的什么，他会成为 **他自己** 。 _”_ 他在我离开时低声说，声音听起来沉重、苦涩而充满悲哀。我没有回头。

我猛地睁开眼睛，死死盯着头顶天花板上缓慢地变幻着的星空，在察觉到我醒来的一瞬间，有几颗星星眨了眨眼。我从沙发上轻轻跳了下去，在昏暗的光线中注视着躺在床上的Steve，他穿着有些磨损的舰长制服，眼眶下围青得发黑，看起来憔悴极了。

Steve睡得很沉，除了他发回复仇者上的报告里写着的“一切顺利”，没有人确切知道他在Yog-Sothonova*上度过了怎样的两星期。Steve Rogers被要求单独前往，复仇者号必须在他们认定的危险距离之外待命。今天晚上，Steve被一大团活着的、发光的、凝结在一起的透明肉块似的“飞行舱”亲自送回了复仇者号，这意味着我们取得了很好的结果。“他们挺好的。”他被那个肉块弹进舱门时说的第一句话和唯一一句话，“但光球太多了，我需要睡觉。”

我们把他安置在他的房间里，我也留了下来。Natasha在帮忙的时候仿佛要说什么，但她最后什么也没有说。我让她帮忙去找Shuri，最后来的却是Bruce，身边毫不令人意外地跟着Jarvis。也许所有人都没有打算刻意隐瞒，事实是我始终在关心自己的那些疑问而忽略了更重要的细节。Steve正睡在我身边，三十三天前我们也是在这儿呆着，他确认我的猜测，对我讲那些干涩得可爱至极的甜言蜜语。

谁能想到……谁能想到呢？

“你该去写一本书叫《如何取得一个仿真人的信任》，Steve。”我说，在他身边跪下来，“不过那也帮不上忙，只有另一个仿真人才知道如何打消他的疑虑。”

我凑过去，亲吻他的眉骨和鼻梁：“Steve。”我知道他不会被我吵醒，因为仿真人在疲劳到极限时必定会优先保证休息，直到指征恢复正常水平才能够再次醒来。我没有伸手翻开他的衣袖，因为我知道那里必定有那个纹章。

不管怎么说，这个梦，或者说这个记忆到来得正是时候，光球，也许是因为那些光球的缘故。我永远不会去多想它为什么会在这个时候浮现在我的脑子里。这是理所应当的事情。这是我从Barnes身上“继承”来的东西。泪水正慢慢地涌上眼眶，“Steve。”我低声呼唤着他，一次又一次。

这是“我”第一次流泪，为了他，为了自己，为了我出现在这里的事实及其背后隐藏的含义而流泪。我感到轻松、喜悦、无奈又茫然，但没有恐惧，也没有疑惑。我感觉到眼前所有的黯淡的光点都消失了，只剩下几个彩色的、明亮的、缓慢旋转着的光球，在我眼前展示那些时而清晰时而模糊的画面，带着无尽的和蔼与耐心。我明白它们存在的含义。

也许我真的是Bucky Barnes，我觉得有些可笑地想，如果他真的是Steve Rogers的话。


	6. Seventeen 十七

**_EB4.932091 星年，蟹旬51日，地球历8月23日_ **

我已经有很多星年没有看到过那些光球了。和上次一样，我被其中一个“接纳”，在他或她或它的囊中短暂生活。

这里聚集着无数个彩色的光球，他们用自己的躯体组成了这个星球，互相依附，以彼此为食，出生和死亡发生在同一个瞬间。时间越长，那些光球越容易令人陷入一种迷幻的混乱。这个种族没有语言，但当他们愿意接纳你，让你进入囊中之后，他们可以在你脑子里与你对话。当然，说是对话也有点儿牵强。他们永远不会正面回答你的问题，只会在你脑子里放映各种他们想让你看到的画面。你很难在那种晃眼的光线下入睡，而他们会在你头脑活动的每一秒钟往你脑子里塞各种他们想展示的东西，因为从他们的角度而言，人类也是难得一见的、他们能够以这种特殊方式交流的种族。“就像是永远看不完的免费5D电视，”Bucky的笔记中这样描述，“只是你没法选择看什么台和什么时候关掉电视机。他们的品味很糟，记住这点。”

这些光球的品味确实很糟。在我意识到的时候，他们已经开始为我重现自己醒来时的场景。

> “不，”我试着拒绝，但已经有一道灼热的光线从大脑迸发，劈开了我的整个身体。我回到了那个时候。我猛地睁开眼睛，肌肉疯狂地痉挛着，我竭尽全力忍住晕眩，抓住我所在的棺式保管箱的边沿坐起来，“不！！”
> 
> 我的大脑已经进入了状况——在此时此刻，“继承”已经完成了。正是因为我作为Steve Rogers的继承完成了，我明白自己醒来只意味着一件事：Bucky。我忍受着浑身上下每一个部位的剧烈疼痛，从保管箱里侧翻出来，重重地摔在地上。“不。”我又重复了一次。我无数次梦见过这段回忆，但这是一次“体验”，或者说一次“重现”，我的大脑在竭尽全力抗拒将故事向前推进。保管箱后的暗格里放着一组我再熟悉不过的东西：一套制服，一套队徽和一本笔记。我咬着牙换上那件制服，把那本笔记塞进口袋里，对着空无一人的房间大声命令：
> 
> “给我去主控舱最近的路！”
> 
> 灯光亮了起来，我意识到自己正处于冬眠舱中，我的保管箱被安置在一个不引人注意的角落里，周围全是如出一辙的棺式冬眠箱，其中一些上面闪烁的蓝色荧光意味着它正在被使用。“欢迎醒来，Steve Rogers，”有个温和的女声确认了我的猜测。“已用红色光标为您标出通往主控舱最近的通道。”
> 
> 接下来的几分钟，我看到，或者说在经历的是自己在走廊里竭尽全力地奔跑的情景。我跑得跌跌撞撞，没有时间照顾那些还没能完全适应的细胞。疼痛开始减弱，但我的双腿依然不听使唤，还伴随着突然晕眩和阶段性的肌肉痉挛。
> 
> “欢迎醒来，舰长！”我遇到的每一个船员都对我大吼，“快去！快！快！”
> 
> 再快点！我咬着牙，胸口因为知道接下来会发生什么而感到锥心的疼痛，我该怎么做，我还能怎么做？如果我比上次再跑快一些，我必定能争取到更多的时间——该死的，给我再快点！
> 
> Bruce没有待在自己的位置上，他等在主控舱的门口。他在等我，他也在告诉我一切已经无可挽回了。
> 
> “欢迎醒来，舰长，”他悲哀地看着我，“对不起。我们已经做了所有能做的了。”
> 
> 主控舱里并没有多少人，只有有权参加长桌会议的另外十一个成员。他们脸上的神情焦虑、怜悯而不安，Natasha面无表情地站在最前面，以一种含义复杂的目光直视着我的脸。他们每个人都将我引向最前端的、最大的那个通讯设备，我当然知道我要走向那儿。
> 
> “Buck，”我扑过去，看着那漆黑的屏幕大喊，“Bucky！”
> 
> 我的心脏跳了六次，三秒钟。
> 
> 屏幕里嘶嘶的电流声变大了，其中夹杂着的极其难以分辨的人声。“S……”我立刻屏住了呼吸，那边的人断断续续地说，“St……eve？”
> 
> 我狠狠地咬了一下嘴唇。“Bucky，”我死死地攥着金属把手的边沿，从喉咙里挤出勉强可以连接在一起的句子，“别说了，Bucky。”
> 
> “你看起来……看起来挺……不错的。”他像是没听见似的，断断续续地说，还带着一些他那种柔软的、轻飘飘的笑意。我死死地咬住了牙齿。
> 
> 他确实什么都听不见了。我知道他听不见我，他也看不见我。而他的这句话太过熟悉，挑动着我的神经，仿佛我听过他在什么时候说过，我也清楚地知道他会这么说。这事实令我痛苦至极。我试着重复一些什么词，但我只发出了一些破碎的喉音。我听见几声非常、非常微弱的喘息声。Bucky还在呼吸，还在说话，意味着他在加剧自己的痛苦，也在加速自己的死亡。从心脏辐射出的疼痛刺穿了我的身体，我努力压抑胸腔里剧烈的颤抖，让自己还能够站在那儿。
> 
> 七秒钟。我该说什么？我能够说什么？我救不了他，上帝啊，我救不了他！
> 
> “……希望着……”我这次依然无法听清他的整句话，他努力重复着几个音节，但在电流声中成了模糊的呓语，我只能听清楚“希望”这一个词。
> 
> 这像是一个咒语，或者是一句祈祷。它在我的脑海中亮起，又熄灭，再亮起，像是火炉里最后的一点火星，像是太阳熄灭前最后的一缕光芒。但它又是永远不会离去的，它不会因为耗尽最后一丝力气而枯竭，它不会随着舍弃最后一丝生命而消逝。我感觉到了一种 **连接，** 从他身上到我身上的连接。这个词将我们的意识与情感联结在了一起。我看不到他，他也看不到我。但我能够清楚地感觉到那种微弱的、燃烧着的火光在黑暗中蔓延开，直到将我们两人吞没。
> 
> “希望，”我重复，一次又一次，用尽全身的力气渴望着他可以听见我的回应，“希望。”十二秒钟。
> 
> 我无法确认Bucky是否感觉到了什么，但是他似乎受到了安慰似地从鼻腔里笑了一下。接着他叹了一口气，并因此发出一声气若游丝的、痛苦而疲倦的呻吟，接着十分清晰而连贯地说：“欢迎醒来，舰长。”
> 
> 疼痛停止了。我的心跳停止了。
> 
> “Barnes……通讯……结束。”
> 
> 十七秒钟。然后是永远不会停止的、重复的、机械的电流声。

在我离开那些光球、恢复复仇者号舰长工作的第一天早上，Bucky带着甜橙和炒蛋等在我的卧室门口时，我已经感觉不到这次记忆回溯给我带来的影响了。因为Bucky看起来兴奋又放松。他无比自然地溜进门，在我提出第一个问题之后，他把两条腿搁在我的桌上，开始滔滔不绝地向我报告这两周发生的事儿。我看着这个志得意满、神采飞扬的小混蛋，心里充满了骄傲和喜悦。

我还在担心什么呢？我还在对他隐瞒什么呢？

无论我阅读多少遍那些笔记，无论我反复听多少次他留下的录音，无论我从“继承”中了解了多少关于我们的事，我和Bucky Barnes的接触只有那十七秒。二十五星年前，我在在第四十一次梦见这段记忆时，我猛然体会到了比当时强烈千百遍的痛苦，我开始真切地感受到我对他的爱，和他对我的爱，以及我们之间那比爱和连接更加热烈而坚固的某样东西——我拥有一切，我也只拥有那十七秒。

这两者之间的落差令我直到今天也无法寻找到这中间的平衡，也许直到我死亡的那天也无法找到。我知道自己的一些行为和思考存在矛盾，通过Steve Rogers的“继承”记录——我现在正在做的这事儿，我可以得出正确的参考答案，但是它们也始终只是答案。其中的逻辑始终存在问题，但这差异令我无法寻找到修正偏差的方法。

我永远不会后悔自己将他唤醒，但是无论我对他说了什么，我比任何人都更清楚人和仿真人的差异。我知道Steve Rogers和“我”的差异，可我不知道他和“他”的差异。我说出口的话是真实的，我确实那样坚信着，但那是因为“我”也不知道Bucky Barnes究竟是什么模样。

_你唤醒了那个半机械人。_ 那些光球在我质问他们为何给我重现这段回忆时慢吞吞地回答我， _我们赞赏你的勇气， Rogers，但你对待他的方式可能需要一些建议。_

_ 你爱着他，并且你永远都会爱他。而他对你也是同样的。他会为你分担这些杞人忧天的破事 —— 他理应获得你所获得的公平，他值得知道这些。 _

我要记住这点，就像你自己以前说过无数次的那样，相信他，他从来没让我或任何人失望过。我必须相信我们俩。他已经证明了自己，而我必须对他坦诚。正如 **他** 为我做的那样。

_ 你只拥有那十七秒，但你也拥有一切。 _

_**“ 继承”记录第912080次更新，Steve G Rogers** _


	7. Nine 九

> （以下内容摘自James Buchanan Barnes的机密笔记）

_**第四象限：观测编号 CM5Z-4458** _

这是第三颗我们确认有类人生命迹象存在的星球，并且位于616星爆炸前的轨道附近。我和两位富有经验的飞行员负责深入调查。当然，从结论上讲，该死的一无所获。

我们获取了一些有划痕的岩石样本，有一些我们很熟悉的摩擦痕迹证明曾经有疑似复仇者号使用的救生舱在这里着陆，但也有可能只是那艘飞船爆炸时的残骸落在这里。离我们降落不远处的一座山峰的山脚下，我们发现了大约在十星年前，这里可能有一个由迁徙至此地的X星云居民组成的小村落。他们的不少设备虽然陈旧，但运作良好，我找到了一些Steve从前的公开影像资料，这说明他并未到过这儿，至少不可能活着到过这儿。

距离那次爆炸已经过了三星年，复仇者号仍然不愿意相信Steve已经死了。我与他们不一样：即使我永远无法放弃寻找他，我已经隐隐接受了这个可能性。爆炸当时没有救生舱弹出的信号，飞船残骸中没有任何生命残留的痕迹，即使是美国队长也不可能在那样的爆炸中存活下来。然而，Clint至今仍然坚持向Fury报告美国队长“失踪，生还可能性极大”来堵住他的嘴，甚至连Natasha都劝我不要放弃希望。

“他可能被某个没能识别出他的外星种族带走了呢？”她说，“我们无法证明他还活着，但我们也无法证明他已经死了。”

我明白她的好意。她见过在那场爆炸刚发生的时候我糟糕透顶的状况，虽然最终我好起来了，但她始终对那段日子耿耿于怀（老天爷，我那时得糟成什么样儿？）。我打算相信她说的话，因为目前看来，也许幸运女神会考虑眷顾我们一次：所有盟友都在帮助我们寻找他的踪迹，我甚至说服了太空游骑在他们旅行的时候帮我探听消息。复仇者号所有人都怀抱着一种胜利在望的信心，像是尽管黄矮星遥遥无期，但找到Steve Rogers却是指日可待的事儿似的。

我们借着整合这个星系内有关黄矮星信息的时间稍作调整，同时一点点儿搜查周围的小星球，但眼下看来我们也没有更多的时间可以停留在这个星系里了。

我正在认真考虑Nick的提议。老天，我真想念那个小混蛋。

……

_**第二象限：观测编号 M9F7-310827 第1次记录** _

我们预备在310827行星上进行第八次美国队长搜救计划。这是一颗曾经被Hydra帝国盟军占领的重要殖民星球，但是在二十星年前遭到废弃，我也许是这太空中所剩无几的知道它存在的人。它的具体坐标是那些Yog-Sothonova的彩色泡泡透露给我的，虽然我一直都觉得他们虚张声势，但也许太空中真的不存在混蛋泡泡们不知道的事情。

310827行星会是我们所有的搜救行动中最危险的一个目的地，因为没有活人知道那里有什么。根据我过去的经历，我推测这也曾经是Hydra用来进行实验的武力储备星球之一。我当时被安置的зима行星至今仍然在被使用，至于为什么310827会遭到废弃，除了“那儿有Hydra无法控制的危险”，我想不出其他可能性。

我始终怀疑Steve的失踪和Hydra有关，那次爆炸是一场计划精密的复仇。但我们没有证据，Fury也没能通过外交手段得到任何好处，我们无法向Hydra帝国盟军发起正面冲突。该死的——如果这次行动验证了我的猜想，我知道自己会怎么做。那个时候，Steve Rogers也曾率领一支敢死队横冲直撞地杀入那片冰天雪地，他救出了我，而现在立场调换，我当然会为他做同样的事情。Hydra也许无法被赶尽杀绝，但我至少能杀掉每一个我见到的。

但是在这些之前，我必须安排好关于 **那一个** Steve Rogers的工作。

我没有在任何官方文件中提及过使我决定执行这个项目的原因——我找到了那些“继承”记录。我发现，在我违背顶头上司的直接命令将仿真人的存在及目的告诉Steve之后，他一直都在秘密地进行有意的“继承”记录：他将他的许多连贯的思索和想法独立记录在智能载体中，作为参考及指示留给他的继任者。

我无法看到那些芯片里记录的内容，但Bruce告诉我（在我隐晦而迂回地询问多次之后），如果那位Steve Rogers开始服役，这些记录会给予他极大的帮助。也就是说，Steve **同意** 将这个机会作为后备方案。也许就是为了这样的时候。

正如我在前几次的记录中提到的，我在下定决心之后，向Natasha，Bruce和Clint——我的老伙计们，不包括Tony，因为Jarvis说得没错，美国队长仿真人的项目该死的绝不可能没有Stark那家伙的参与——坦诚了事实，并且发现他们每个人都或多或少了解一些这个计划。Fury是个老狐狸。我们共同制定了一个周密的方案。而就像上帝打算帮我们一把似的，在第六次搜救行动中，Natasha与我带回了一个检测到内含“金属”的大铁块，熔开之后，我们发现了Steve的盾牌。

Clint发出通告，展示出我们找到的星盾以及躺在冬眠舱里的Steve Rogers的照片：“复仇者号已经找到了陷入昏迷中的美国队长”——地球开始欢呼，我们的同盟种族们开始欢呼，在一些偏远的星球，在那些我们的足迹曾到达过的地方，也有无数的生命开始欢呼。这令我很难不相信自己做的是正确的，并且Fury也说对了：人们需要他活着。即使他是根只能躺在冬眠舱里的、毫无知觉的大冰棍也没关系，只要他活着。

**如果人人都将希望当成真的，它就是真的。**

直到现在，大半个蟾旬过去了，我仍然无法做出决定什么时候让 **他** 醒来。即使我白天在同伴们面前下定了决心，但如果我当晚在梦境中见到从前的Steve Rogers，我的决心又会重新变得像奶酪一般脆弱、黏稠又摇摆不定。他现在躺在冬眠舱的某个不引人注意的角落里，等待着我的一句命令，或者一个按钮。即使我很清楚找到他本人的可能性微乎其微，但这依然是我这辈子面临的第二艰难的决定。第一艰难的永远是“要不要和你的这位同学、同事、搭档、顶头上司睡觉”。开个玩笑。

……

_**第二象限：观测编号 M9F7-310827 第4次记录** _

我们决定进行第九次搜救行动。或者说根据我们向神盾局报告的内容，我们决定去找把美国队长变成冰冻人的罪魁祸首。

我们的第八次行动并不顺利，最后只抵达了距离310827最近的一颗人造卫星。310827远看是一颗灰色的星球，但靠近之后，我们发现那是一层与大气层厚度类似的灰霾。根据Jarvis放出的探测器，310827靠近地面的空气中含有毒性，长期接触可能导致裸眼失明，大部分表面被一种透明的无机半流质覆盖，有几条交叉的山脊裸露在外，并且山脊上确实有新的人类活动的痕迹。

这个结果超出了我的预期，我是指，在好的意味上，因为我大约能猜到310827曾经被用来做什么。如果这真的是一场阴谋的话——无论Steve是死是活，我都可以从这儿得到答案。

这会是一次极其艰难而危险的战役。我们回到复仇者号做一些新的安排：复仇者号将尽可能接近310827，我独自一人作为先遣部队进入灰霾层，在星球上寻找合适的落脚点，获得我的信号之后，Natasha会带着第二支队伍跟进，其余所有管理人员都留在舰上听候指令。所有人都毫无异义地接受了我的安排。

“没有人有问题吗？”我故意这么问，“比如我出意外时的后备方案？”

他们互相看了看，然后回答：“这还用问，大副？我们当然会先试着唤醒舰长。”

从我们“找到”Steve Rogers开始到现在，他始终躺在我安置他的地方。这些时候有船员从冬眠中醒来，也有人进入冬眠，无数人经过放置他的舱室，我想也有无数人隔着玻璃观察过他。虽然我们试着（通过Natasha的工具）调整了他的容貌，但他的模样与我们最后一次见到的美国队长还是大相径庭，至少我一眼就可以分辨哪儿不对。也许是这么长的时间使得大家的记忆模糊，但我也相信肯定有些人注意到了一些区别。但他们每个人都选择了沉默。无一例外。

复仇者号没有一个人不认为那里躺着的是美国队长。这样的情形令我欣慰又恐惧，但这对仿真人的Steve Rogers也许称不上是坏事，尤其是在我（极有可能）牺牲的情况下，这将会是最好的情形。

我了解Steve，我知道美国队长不会欣赏这种行为，但我想不出更好的办法。我很抱歉，Steve，我只能这么去做。

我是说，这些话十分恶俗。但是没错，我已经决定让你苏醒。在前往310827之前，我已经将能够打开你保管舱的启动器带在了身上，如果你看到了这本笔记，那这条就必定是我的最后一条记录。我确保只有你会看到这些，Steve为你做了他的准备，而我也做了我的。我无法接触到你们俩之间的“衔接”，我也不知道他在“继承”记录里留下了什么，但我尽力将他无法继续的事情继续下去。

我将一切事实告诉你，Steve，因为你值得知道一切。我希望能亲眼见到你。我希望自己能活着对你说这句话，但我必须先在这个时候完成两手准备。哇噻，当代理舰长还真的挺能改变一个人，我以前可从来没考虑过这么多。

你好，Steve。欢迎醒来。

你的，永远属于你的，

Bucky


	8. One 一

> （Avangers SS Doppelgänger*计划，安全级别—销毁；附录34：Natasha Romanoff的“继承”记录副本，仅载入与计划相关的内容）

Doppelgänger，Rogers一直以来都有这个打算。而现在他终于成功捣毁了310827行星，在那些被烧到发黑的半流体残骸中挖出Barnes的“金属”手臂意味着它将不再仅仅是个打算。他和当年——复仇者号起飞时的舱外活动执行官Thor取得了联系，对方答应了他的要求，接下来我知道的就是，神盾局同意我们在复仇者号上实行仿真人计划，过去他们没有一次松过口。当然，其中很重要的一点是Nick Fury死了，并且我很怀疑神盾局是否还有第二个人能猜到Rogers在这点上有多大的野心。

Bruce回到了船上。十五星年前Barnes死后，复仇者号回到地球进行休整，Fury安排了一次大换血：许多人类船员从复仇者号离职或退休，回到地球或其他殖民星球选择其他生活。X星云、阿斯加德和其他种族船员的比例被大幅增加，在我看来，Fury是想减少未来可能会影响到舰长的隐患。Bruce也没有跟着我们再次起飞，他留在地球上和Stark进行某项新的机密研究。现在他为了帮我们实现仿真人计划而回来，并带来了他和Tony的礼物：地球上保存的一切关于James Barnes的数据副本。看吧，在我们之中，所有人都知道他想要什么。

……

…………

Bruce在早餐的几分钟里飞快地告诉了我一些事情。根据我们取得的残骸样本，覆盖了310827行星表面的无机半流质具有高腐蚀性，任何有机生物陷入其中时都会被粘连，紧接着被渐渐腐蚀，从皮肤和黏膜开始，到肌肉，再到骨头，直到连最后一丝灰烬都不剩下。如果运气好，他们会在疼痛来临不久就失去意识；如果运气不好，或者他们的意志过于坚定……

我无法想象Barnes在他生命的最后关头究竟忍受着怎样的痛苦进行了那17秒钟的对话，我也无法想象Rogers在清楚这些事实之后忍受着怎样的煎熬。我当然不会去向他提及这件事，光是揣测他此时的情感就令我感到极其愧疚。

……

…………

James Barnes的仿真人模型令人震撼。复仇者号上现在有不少仿真人船员，但他们都是从 **本人** 那里得到“继承”的。这是一条被默认的原则，并且正因为有它存在，仿真人才从未出过这方面的意外。但是现在Steve Rogers正在挑战这个原则：他们被制造的目的是被用来“延续”生命，而我们现在则是试着“复活”Barnes。神盾局也许以为我们会邀请某位有意愿的年长船员加入计划，他们不可能想得到我们的实验对象会是复仇者号确认死亡的上一任大副。没有人曾经做过这种事。我觉得我们每个人都疯了。Steve Rogers是最疯的那一个。他在会议上表现得冷静极了，当然不可能没人告诉他关于半流质的事，所以这更令我担心他的状况。

……

…………

Steve让我负责检查一部分James的记忆数据，包括与我相关的，以及他早年服役时期的记忆。他看起来很憔悴，但十分有信心。我们能做到的，他说，显得十分自信。事实上，正是因为这份自信使我稍稍放心了些，因为他并不是会陷入痛苦并自寻烦恼的人。

我问他打算如何在无法“继承”的情况下解决仿真人与人类之间的那些难以填补的差距，他犹豫了一下，回答：“我的继承记录里有大量关于他的信息。我希望能尽可能……”

他低下头，没有接着说下去。而我震惊于这是他第一次在任何人面前以一个仿真人的口吻说话。他一直以来都是完美的Steve Rogers。不过当然，说出这句话大概也意味着他是完美的Steve Rogers。我打算安慰他几句，而他再次平静地抬起头：“至于其余部分，我们只能用算法编写出来了。”

……

…………

James Barnes的第一次唤醒并不成功，甚至都难以说是“醒”来。他的心跳和呼吸都很正常，但是始终没有睁开眼睛。我们有些失望，但Bruce似乎对如何修改胸有成竹。

……

…………

Barnes的第二次唤醒失败了，第三次也是。他的意识无法在他所拥有的“继承”记录里寻找到一个恰当的接入点，第二次他出现了明显的言语障碍，而第三次他醒了，却完全无法想起自己是谁。Rogers试着对他进行一些引导，但仅仅是尝试着思考就令他痛不欲生。我们只能再次让他进入沉睡。

我在想“也许多试几次能行得通呢？”的时候，Rogers已经开始问Tony，多次唤醒是否有可能影响仿真人的硬件机能。Tony回答：“理论上不会，但对你的铁臂战士而言并不一定。”Steve就像被人在脑袋上打了一棒似地沉默了。

我有些犹豫提到这些，因为这真的不干我的事。但在那之后，Steve没有再提过什么时候再次唤醒Barnes。复仇者号的科学部门并未放弃为他的“继承”努力，但Steve常常在休息的时候一个人待在冬眠舱的侧室内，我们安放Barnes的地方。他一切如常，你在主控舱里看不出我们的舰长和之前有任何区别，但如果你在他和Barnes独处的时候不慎推开门，你立刻就能感受到这个家伙有多么悲伤和孤独。

……

…………

前两个星期，Steve再次关于Barnes的事情来找我。我记不太清了，我们似乎喝了不少威士忌，因为我记得Clint后来是如何大发雷霆的。这不重要。

“我在想。”他说，我永远不会忘记他说这句话的神情，“我想把 **它** 取出来，装在他身上试试看。”

我惊呆了。我记得自己当时扑了上去，几乎掐住了他的脖子，因为我觉得他的脑子一定出了毛病。什么人会打算切掉仿真人——他过去爱人的仿真人的胳膊，为了装回那条象征着Barnes痛苦和仇恨的铁臂？是什么人才会说出这种话？

他解释了几句，最后说：“我相信……我希望你会理解我的，Nat。”他的眼睛发红，无力地攥着他手里的杯子，他的模样像是喝醉了，但谁都知道他是无法喝醉的。我什么话也说不出来。我问他是否和其他人提过这件事，他摇了摇头，看起来非常痛苦。我理解不了他，我这样告诉他，但是我会支持他的做法，作为他们两人共同的朋友。我希望自己的选择没错。

……

…………

第四次唤醒是一次灾难。简而言之，换上铁臂的Barnes成了冬日战士：他发狂似地吼叫，差点儿拧断了一个实验员的脖子。他睁开眼睛，发出一声怪叫，拧断身边床铺的铁栏，直接敲向了我的脑袋。最后是Clint用电击器将他放倒，Bruce扑过去重新强迫他进入休眠，我们才算是逃过一劫。

想出这等好主意的舰长本人这时正在X星云例行公事，他通过视频通话听完了我们的描述，问了一句话：“他记得什么吗？”

当然，他记得自己是Hydra帝国的先锐精英士兵。Clint带着点儿嘲讽地回答他，Steve有些抱歉地抓了抓头发。他的眼睛闪闪发光，我忍不住翻了个白眼，毕竟这某种程度上确实“比起前几次算是好多了”。

……

…………

第五次唤醒是我们最接近成功的一次。Barnes醒来，状态平静，他的目光扫过我们所有人的脸，最后定在Rogers身上。Rogers充满期待地喊了一声他的名字，我们所有人都屏住了呼吸，因为Barnes面无表情地伸出手，像是要抚摸舰长的脸颊。有那么一瞬间，我们都以为自己成功了——随后他就掐住了Steve的脖子。

“谁他妈是Bucky？”我记得他是这么说的。

Steve被他掀翻在地上，冬日战士比上一次更加可怕：他头脑清醒，身手毫无破绽，他确实想起来了。他的脑子显然清清楚楚的，全是被洗脑之后的那些——“该死的，仿真人都还能受到洗脑的影响？！”Tony通过Jarvis的扩音器大叫，Barnes和Rogers扭打在一起。我抓住控制器的同时，Rogers冲我大吼：“等会儿！”

他大喊着Barnes的名字，回应他的只有更狠辣的拳头。他没有他的盾牌，但Barnes那条“金属”的胳膊却好用极了。我在忍无可忍的时候按下了开关，James的身体软软地瘫了下去，趴在Rogers的怀里。Rogers坐在那儿，没有立刻站起来，死死地把Barnes抱在怀里，他的脸上、身上与眼睛里全是淤青与伤痕。

……

…………

第六次和第七次的情况一模一样。他的意识在冬日战士、在星舰学院时意气风发的James、和被掳获之后陷入恐惧和混乱中的可怜家伙中跳来跳去，他刚刚醒来的时候看着Rogers微笑，几秒钟之后就再也认不出他是谁，过了一会儿又把我们当成马上将要给他洗脑的Hydra。他最后又恢复清醒，抓住Rogers的手，茫然、恐惧又充满惊疑地看着我们，问：“我刚刚做了什么？那是我吗？”

这两次都是Rogers亲自按下了让他重新休眠的按钮。第七次，在持续了整整一天的浩劫结束，Barnes重新陷入休眠之后，他在他身边站了好一会儿。“不必再像原来那样了。”他说，“我们耗费了太多时间在Doppelgänger计划上。”

这次是我请他去喝酒，同样喝的是Clint的威士忌。我问他：“为什么？”我自己能想到的原因有就有很多种，但Rogers总在想比我们所想的更复杂的事情。我希望他能让自己好过点儿。

他平静地看着我，“止损。”他只说了这句话，他的眼睛里含着世界上所有东西，但是不再有那种从未熄灭过的火光。

我想没有人比他对能唤醒Barnes更加充满希望，所以也没有什么人能体会他有多么绝望。

……

…………

……

………

Doppelgänger计划搁置了足有两星年之后，随着Shuri的到来重新被人们提了起来。复仇者号在前往第7颗黄矮星候选者的路上在Wakanda稍作休整，T'Challa很乐意为我们提供补给，同时向我们介绍了他的妹妹。Shuri对于Barnes的那条“金属”手臂十分在意，对我们正进行的Doppelgänger计划充满兴趣，对人类将它作为延续自己历史的方式之一这行为更加好奇。我们离开时，她带着几个Wakanda人加入了复仇者号的队伍。

在检查完我们交给她的数据之后，Shuri提出了一种危险又充满吸引力的想法：由我们替他选择合适的醒来时机，编写Barnes的“继承”记录，用来在苏醒之后指导他的思考路径。Barnes仿真人的特殊性决定了他必定会有一定程度上的记忆缺失，比起尝试去填补其中那些空白，不如引导他的大脑自己做出选择。

对于人类来说，这样的行为未免有些难以接受，尤其是对目睹过Barnes的死亡的我们几个而言。但是再三确认过这个计划的安全性之后，Rogers点头了。

“试试吧。”他说，“让我们像相信Bucky那样相信他。”

我们抹去了那些算法编写出来的记忆，通过过去Barnes的数据和侧写制作出了一套“继承”记录。再次醒来的Barnes将会忍受着一定程度上的记忆空白，但是他可以自己去“寻找”那些记忆，一切都遵循他自身的意愿。Bruce和Jarvis一起工作，为他制作了一个场景，放入了一段虚假的、故意被设计得漏洞百出的记忆。Barnes会以为自己是从一段二十五星年的冬眠中醒来，而他醒来的时候，我们都得把他当作是从冬眠中苏醒的那样对待他，等待他自己开始探寻真相时再给予他暗示和帮助。

第八次唤醒由Shuri独立完成，出于减少刺激性的考虑，她拒绝让Steve陪在旁边。据她所说，Barnes醒来时的表现理性、克制、满足我们所有人在这方面的期待，唯一的问题就是：他成为了一台名叫James Barnes的机器，缺少了“感情”的感受和表达。

“他问我：‘为什么让我延续生命？仿真人存在的意义是什么？’他把你们大家当作认识的人，但他无法分辨自己的情感，也缺少感受他人情感的能力。”Shuri耸了耸肩，“好吧，这可以算是失败了。我目前还无法解释为什么会出现这种问题。”

“我可以试试吗？”Steve提出，这是在第七次唤醒失败之后他第一次主动提出建议，我这时才注意到那种火光又回到了他的眼睛里，“我有个设想。”

从那时开始到现在，Steve每天都在工作结束之后将自己和Barnes关在一起。他有时候会带着一些资料，有时候带着些智能载体和芯片，甚至有的时候是一本小说、诗集、或者他的素描本。没有人能去打扰他们，也没有人知道Steve做了什么。Barnes躺在密闭的保管箱里，他一个人打扮得体地站在外面，他们能做什么？除了舰长显而易见的休息不足，我们什么也不知道。

但我没有那么多时间花在他们身上。复仇者号正离第7颗黄矮星越来越近，并且目前所有的状态都显示这可能是一颗完美的黄矮星，它也许就是人类所谓的要寻找的希望。但是谁知道它还能不能履行人类需要强迫它负担的职责呢？对我而言，“复仇者号在寻找希望”这种说法可能比黄矮星本身更加象征着希望。不过现在，仅仅是现在，我也难免被复仇者号上处处洋溢着的激动情绪所影响，这条星舰上的每个人人都像嗅到食物的无头苍蝇似地疯狂工作，期盼着这个“不可能完成的任务”被完成的那一天。

让我复述一遍舰长的话：“我们所有的努力和向往，全部是为了那一个瞬间。我们所有的迷茫和喜悦，都会走向那一个终点。之前的故事将被我们抛在脑后，无论是多么深厚又沉痛的过去，它们都将在我们迎来‘1’的时候成为‘0’。”

…………

………………

_**Barnes**_ 醒了。而就在两天之前，我们找到了黄矮星。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Doppelgänger：漫画中神盾局开展的LMD计划，翻译为“二重身”


	9. Longing 渴望

“Bucky？”

我茫然地看着他。现在是晚上十二点钟，休息舱走廊里的灯已经暗了下来，他穿着干净柔软的白色棉质T恤站在我的舱室门口，一只手抵着我的门框，另一只手里拿着两个用纸包着的三明治。

“哈喽，Steve。我能进去吗？”他歪了歪脑袋，露出一个微笑。我的心脏一震，皱起一边眉毛。Bucky脸上的笑意一闪一闪的，我认得这个神情，他不怀好意且志在必得的时候就是这副模样。我立刻产生了一种预感，一种危险但刺激、充满喜悦的预感。我感到脑后和脖颈后的皮肤一阵紧缩，血管随着我每次呼吸的动作搏动——

我咽了口口水：“当然。”

他侧身挤过我钻了进去，将三明治丢在桌上，转了个圈，目光依次扫过床、沙发和只有一个加热炉的小厨房，最后站在房间中央，双手撑着自己的后腰，带着那种微笑看着我。那种不安和紧张越来越强烈，我故作镇定地用身体关上门，然后靠在那儿。我们俩对视着，我分不清是自己身上的热度还是他身上传来的热度令我们胶着在原地。

在那里站着的不是那只被我唤醒时茫然无辜的羔羊，也不是那个因为我们刻意设计的圈套而陷入迷茫与混乱，像抓住稻草一般抓住我给予的帮助和信心的家伙。在今天，这一个蟹旬的最后一天，蟹死去，蜜蜂重生，我们俩达成了 **一致** 。他控制住了自己的身体，自己的脑子，自己的意识，他已经探寻到了他想要知道的一切真相，而那些记忆已经和他融合在了一起。我不再是负责引导他的那个人了：又一次，Bucky达成了我的期待，完美地，超乎我想象地。

现在那里站着的是Bucky，是他自己。我清楚地意识到了这一点。这也意味着我大概知道他接下来会怎么做。这种预感来自我被赋予的本能，而不是我的观察。

“你知道Nat正在考虑进行仿真人计划吗？"他突然说，向前靠近了一步。

“是吗？”我回答，“她不再打算注射紫灯素了吗？”

“仿真人是她的应急预案。从十星年前，”他又向前了一步，我注意到他在“十”上加重了音调，“她开始像你那样准备‘继承’记录，以便神盾局造出一个新的她。”

“非常Natasha。”我点了点头，双手背在身后，“我尊重她的一切意愿。Romanoff保卫官绝不可能把决定自己生死的权利交到任何一个人手里。”

“是的。我们聊得不错，她给我分享了一部分她的‘继承’记录。”我的嘴角抽动了一下，“她对我说：‘我很明白不是所有人都能拥有选择的自由’。”他惟妙惟肖地复述着，在我面前五步的距离停下，显然注意到了我的不自然，“‘连本来好好地走到了生命终点的Bucky Barnes都不得不以这种方式活下去，我有什么资格认为自己能够幸免呢？’”

“我非常，非常抱歉，Bucky。”我深深吸了口气，然后咽进喉咙里，“但是正因为如此，我们才会捍卫她能够选择的权利。”

他安静地看着我，脸上的笑容消失了，但他的眼睛里仿佛有星星在跳跃。星星，大海，或者晨曦，那种明亮的东西。

“你这个混蛋。”

这一句话与他扑过来的动作同时发生，他狠狠地朝我撞了过来，我哼了一声，抱住他的腰，动作熟练得像是我已经做过无数次那样。他拽着我的上衣，我抓着他的手臂，我们的脑袋、肩膀、胳膊和胸口不停互相撞击，他在一片混乱中将“金属”的那条手臂伸到我的脑后，抓住我的头发，将我的脑袋向前压。我如他所愿地咬住了他的嘴唇。

在我们嘴唇相贴的一瞬间，火燃烧了起来。他的身体颤栗了半秒钟，然后顺从地被我带入了这个吻。他的身体变得滚烫且温顺，向上将我顶在门上，他的胸口抵着我的胸口。我可以感受到自己的心跳和他的心跳，他的心脏跳得比我更快些，但在这一个亲吻到达尾声的时候，频率达成了一致，我听到我们的心跳声合二为一。

“你在说你爱我吗？”我在他的耳边问，将他的身体抱紧，“你在说我听到的那些话吗？”

他的嘴唇在发抖，他的睫毛也在发抖。他悲哀地、喜悦地、饱含深情地看着我，伸手关掉了我身后的房屋总控。没有任何人或非人会知道这个房间里将要发生什么了。

“是的。”他说，声音像是一种极其温柔的哭泣，“欢迎醒来，Steve。”

我脑海里的光球在剧烈碰撞，它们中有些被撞得支离破碎，和其他一些融合在一起，组成了新的个体。见鬼的那十七秒。我死死地抱着他，按进自己的胸口，指尖几乎掐进了他的皮肤，而他始终充满爱意地亲吻我的脸颊、嘴唇和眼睛，重复着“欢迎醒来”，一遍又一遍。

我无法分辨是他还是我将对方带向了床，或者是谁在主导这次性爱。因为我记得自己将他按在柔软的枕头中亲吻，而他从裤兜里拿出了足够的必备用品。“你的床头柜里不会有这些的，”他在我磨蹭他脖颈的时候从喉咙里发出笑声，“我敢打赌。”我亲吻他的喉结。

他在我伸入手指的时候的时候发出吸气声，“慢点儿，混蛋，”他温柔地瞪着我，嘴角带着像是挑衅又像是宠爱的微笑，“我这可是全新的。”

我大笑起来，弯下腰舔舐他大腿内侧的皮肤，“好的。”我许诺，好的。在床上我绝不会拒绝他的任何要求，永远不会。我小心翼翼地进行这个过程，清楚应当怎么做，也清楚他会有怎样的反应，当我们一致同意可以进行下一步时，Bucky翻过身，将我按在床上。我的后背靠着床板，他跪坐在我的腿上。这画面太过熟悉了。我亲吻他扶着我肩膀的手臂，“这让我想起我们的第一次。”我说，他露出了微笑，用一个甜蜜而又悲哀的亲吻作答。

这不能完全说是一场性爱，也许得说是失而复得，或者是重获新生。我没有期待过这一瞬间的降临，所以我也从未意识到自己如此渴望将他拥抱在胸口，如此怀念那些在我耳边的喘息、呻吟、带着笑意的亲吻。我爱他的躯体同他的情欲，与我爱他本身没有任何区别。痛苦和喜悦像是掐着我心脏的两只手。Bucky伏在我身上呻吟，我看到自己的眼泪掉在他的肩上，与他身上的汗珠融合在一起。他同样在无声地哭泣，在发出小声尖叫的同时贴紧我，他湿润的睫毛贴着我的脸颊。他抬起我的一只手臂，无数次地亲吻我手臂内侧的A字纹章，他用指尖抚摸那里，我在他这么做的时候浑身颤抖。

我重复着他的名字，一次又一次，他将我的脑袋按在胸口，我能听见那里鲜活的心跳声。那是否是Bucky在呼唤我？他的声音，他的目光，他的气息，是他身上的一切将我引向他，同时也在将他引向我。我的那些困扰与忧虑，那些在他醒来之前和之后在我脑海中挥之不去的阴影，随着他呢喃着的爱语消失殆尽。我将眼睛埋在他的肩上，他亲吻我的头发，一次又一次。我们从床上到浴室，又回到床上，大脑告诉我：“应当停下。”但是我做不到，他也做不到。微弱的火焰在他的皮肤上燃烧，一点点蔓延到我身上，从他的指尖到我的指尖，从他的嘴唇到我的嘴唇。我们两人被包裹在温柔、悲伤又热烈的火焰中，直到筋疲力尽。

他躺在我的肩膀上：“饿了吗？”

我为这句话有多熟悉而露出笑容，亲吻他的脸颊：“我觉得还好。”

“我有点想念你的萨拉米炒蛋，”他长长出了一口气，“我是指，刺荆鸟的蛋和鸡蛋吃起来勉强可以说差不多，但只要离开了地球，你就找不到一根萨拉米香肠。”

我们发出傻乎乎的笑声。我轻柔地绕着他鬓角的一缕头发：“对不起。”我再次重复，“该选择如何处置自己生命的是你，而不是我。”

“嘿，嘿，Steve，”他制止了我，翻了个身，下巴垫在我的胳膊上，“听我说。”

“我不在意那些，Steve。”他说，“我脑子里有足够的记忆让我知道自己是什么样的人。只要你在这儿，我不惜花任何代价都会到你身边。”他给了我一个嘴唇上的亲吻，“我猜我想说的是……谢谢你。谢谢你让我醒来。”

我温柔而确定地看着他：“你在用我之前哄骗你的方法哄骗我。”

“哈！”他笑了一声，再次在我脑海里引起了一阵愉悦、甜蜜而愧疚的震动，“别提了。”

我们安静下来，身体贴在一起，因为现在没有其他任何话需要说了。火炉出现在我们前方的墙上，我们俩身上都一丝不挂。一切都像我们共度的第一晚那样。他以一种充满占有欲的姿势伏在我身边，在我转向他的时候按住我的脑袋，我们的额头相贴。我无法形容他望着我的眼神，但是我清楚地知道那是Bucky的眼神。

至少当他躺在我怀中的时候，他就是我的一切。我抱紧了他的身体。这是属于“我”的，他是属于我的。无论发生什么，无论他是否是他，我是否是我，我们两人的灵魂永远不可分割。我深知这一点。


	10. Homecoming 归路

“这是你想要的吗，Nat？”我问她，收下了她将自己紫灯素配额名单上撤除的申请。她将在我们这一次降落在地球时离开复仇者号，但并不愿意透露自己接下来打算做什么。“我们会想你的。”Bucky补充，向她张开双臂。

她露出一个神秘的微笑，和他拥抱：“我会在适当的时候来看望你们的。”随后亲吻我们俩的面颊，“一切顺利，伙计们。Clint的威士忌藏在车厢后面的第四个储物室，”她眨了眨眼，“多偷点儿。”

Bucky合上她冬眠舱的门，Natasha将一只手放在胸口，中指与食指交叠。离舰人员都必须进入冬眠状态，便于神盾局的工作人员进行检查和治疗，使他们的身体更好地适应地球上的状况。从复仇者号第一次起飞开始，Natasha是舰上唯一一个从未进行过冬眠的人，她使用浓度更高的紫灯素维持自己细胞的生命力，这导致她的身体承受着比其他任何人都大的负担。“她愿意暂时休息是一件好事。”我说，Bucky点点头。

“我无法想象没有她在身边。”他把手放在舱门的玻璃上，“感觉缺了点儿什么。”

“我们都这么想，Buck。”我拍了拍他的肩膀，“走吧，大副，还有很多事情要做。”

我们一起通过那道圆环形的舰桥，他走在我半个肩膀后的位置，目光一直看着窗外。太过安静了，这意味着Bucky有些紧张。我停下来，握住他的手。

“第二次回家会有点儿紧张。”我说，“会好的，相信我。”

“我不知道，Steve。”他露出一个柔软的微笑，摇了摇头，“你在舰上的时候会觉得一切都没什么变化，但是地球已经变得太多了。Fury，那家伙像是活了几千星年，我总以为还能听见他装模作样地对我说‘Barnes大副，现在我想听听你的汇报’。说到这个，我还真的有些关于你的事儿必须给他个说法……”

“没关系。”Bucky抓住一件事滔滔不绝同样意味着他很紧张，我轻轻捏了捏他的手掌，“我们会去一次他的墓地，你可以对着他的投影肖像汇报。我也有些事情得告诉他。”

Nick Fury是在十二星年前突然去世的，我们推测是因为过量注射紫灯素的原因。即使担任了整整一百五十星年仿真人计划的总指挥，直到他人生的最后一刻，他也从未打算过构建自己的仿真人。他对于过去的许多事情心怀愧疚，以一种特别的方式将歉意投映在了他自己的选择上。Nick在去世前仍然在努力推进的法案中有这样一条：“任何公民不得以任何理由在本人意愿无法认证的情况下构建当事者的仿真人。”他死后，也有他留下的无形之手帮助推动这条法案的审理。无论我们之前的渊源有多么复杂，我都尊敬他这一点。

Bucky动了动手指，和我十指相扣。我有一种他想要一个亲吻的预感，于是给了他一个吻。他的嘴唇微微翘着，双眼温柔又安静地注视着我的眼睛。他的肩膀抵着我的肩膀，我们俩站在舰桥上层的中间。

“以前我们常常这样站在一起。”他说，睫毛垂了下来，但是他的嘴角仍然带着笑意，“刚刚上船的时候。我以为你不爱我，你也以为我不爱你。”

“我知道你爱我，但我以为不是我希望的那种爱。”我挑了挑眉毛，轻柔地更正他的说法，“毕竟比起我你更愿意和女孩子们待在一块儿，尤其是X星云的姑娘们。”

“而你更愿意和斯克鲁人待在一块儿。”他的眼睛向上弯起来，看起来放松了不少，“老天，那些事情就像是前不久才发生那样。”

“而那已经是一百一十星年之前的事了。”我指了指玻璃外，“银河系已经和我们刚刚出发时的大不一样了。太阳也是，地球也是。你听说我们在星舰学院的一位同学嫁给星际联盟的总指挥官了吗？”

他立刻回答：“可是我们却仍然一样。”他抬起头，目光仿佛在祈求我赞同他的话，显然，现在轮到他要求我满足他的期待了。“Tony也仍然一样，”他补充，“他还是没有娶到Pepper。”

“我们也不一样了，Bucky。”我故意这么说，“我们从菜鸟舰长和菜鸟大副变成了全星际联盟搭档时间最长的一对儿。而且据我上次和Tony对话的内容，Pepper答应过他在我们回到地球的时候和他举办婚礼，但我不知道他会不会在这段时间里又搞砸了。”

“他会的。”Bucky贴近了一些，我明白他还想要一个吻，于是我亲了亲他的鼻尖，“想打个赌吗？”

“没问题。”我飞快地说，“你想赌什么都可以。说起来你想结个婚吗？”

他眯起了眼睛，“Steve，”他的脸上带着那种“哈，你可骗不到我”的神气，“我们是获得过星际联盟星章的合法伴侣，那个奖牌还放在你的衣柜最下面的抽屉里。”

“我是说，呃，我想要……”我寻找着我认为合适的措辞，“一个地球式的婚礼。”

他依然难以置信似地盯着我。“毕竟，”我用最诚恳的眼神看向他，“我们……不管怎么说，发生了很多事情。我对你的爱不需要用婚礼来表达，但是……”

Bucky笑了。他舔了舔嘴唇，我无法形容自己有多么喜爱他的这个小动作，即使他醒来已经过了大半个星年，我依然为能够亲眼见到他这么做而感到喜悦和满足。

“我们可以办个婚礼。”他温柔地答应了，亲吻我的手背，令我想起了一百多星年前的他，穿着笔挺的制服衬衫、风度翩翩、自鸣得意的Bucky Barnes，他为什么依然这么迷人？“如果这次休假超过一个月，我们可以去度假。当然，你知道……”

“不用坐星舰前去的任何地方。”我用两只手握住他的，“我明白。”

我们都很清楚，这可能是我们最后一次回到地球。复仇者号再次起飞的时候，我们的任务必定是带领一组舰队前往我们发现的黄矮星所在的星系，像Fury一直以来所期望的那样，构建一个新的地球。这个计划比原定的时间晚了太久，但地球上仍有些人，或者说，大部分人——选择等待这最终到来的希望时刻。

“如果可以的话，”Bucky轻描淡写地说，此时我们已经能依稀看到 _“我们 ”_的太阳了，它像一颗烧到末尾的炭块似地悬在那里，仿佛一颗红莹莹的宝石。他摇了摇头，“我还是想死在地球上。即使 _ **我**_ 出生在复仇者号上也一样。”

我的心脏抽痛了一下。

“我们回去之后会接受审判。”他平静地说，制止了我将要打断他的动作，“Fury通过的法案决定了我们所做的一切都不会成为合法的。我们从复仇者号下到地球的一瞬间，就必须遵循地球上的仿真人条款，你和我会被仿真人法庭审判，我必须说明自己的‘继承’过程，你则必须解释为什么将‘我’复活。仿真人的自主意识保护法会受到前所未有的挑战。”

“是的。”我点头，“是的。”

“你有什么打算吗？”他问我，但那不是一个需要答案的问题。他脸上带着稍稍有些嘲讽的微笑，亲吻我的嘴角，“你准备如何解释，舰长？”

我们俩肩并肩，看着事实上并不处于视野之内的地球越来越近。我的呼吸平缓，心跳在正常阀值以内，我手掌的皮肤能感觉到另一个人身上传来的热度，而我的眼前是深蓝色的、我再熟悉不过的星空。所有的事情都与我们第一次站在这里时一模一样。

我转过Bucky的脑袋，扶着他的下颌。他以一种明亮的、毫不畏惧的、充满自信和骄傲的神情看着我。我曾经见过这样的神色从他的脸上消失，再出现，从他离开，再到回到我身边。Bucky Barnes一生都无所畏惧，我知道，并且永远为他感到骄傲。我凑过去，亲吻他的嘴唇，在他的牙齿微微张开的时候加深这个吻。当然，这不是我在一百一十年前会做的事，那个时候我们中间总会保持着微妙的一个拳头的距离。他熟练而自然地回应着我，我脑海中的光球平静而缓慢地旋转着，我们之间的连接稳固、安定，那种微弱的火光将我们牢牢笼罩在它坚定、可靠、毫不动摇的保护之下。

“欢迎回家，Buck。”

我对他微笑，并得到了我知道自己将会听到的回答。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *最后一个注释：Hello, Steve的捏他来自那句著名的计算机语言Hello, World（谁都看出来了
> 
> 全文完，下一章会是全文时间线和我的废话


	11. 时间轴和一些多余的话

** 时间线 **

**_基准线：_ **

  * 以复仇者号第一次起飞为0星年计算



**_30星年：_ ** _（第5章提及）_

  * 仿真人计划获得成功


  * Nick Fury向Bucky Barnes提出仿真人Steve Rogers计划


  * 复仇者号第二次起飞


  * 新任务：寻找黄矮星；仿真人Steve Rogers被安置在保管箱中随舰执行任务



_30～80两个时间点间隔的50星年中：_

  * Hydra事件 _（第3章提及）_


  * _冬日战士事件（第7、第8章提及）_


  * Bucky Barnes被Hydra俘虏并安置在зима行星，遭到 **锈蚀** 侵犯，冬日战士诞生。


  * 直到Steve将他救出之前，冬日战士服役时间并不算非常久。


  * _65星年：（第7章提及）_


  * 原本作为Hydra的武力储备星球之一的310827行星遭到废弃，原因不明。



**_80星年：_ **

  * 阴谋论爆炸；人类Steve Rogers在爆炸中死亡



_（80～85两个时间点之间即为第7章内容）_

  * _83星年：_


  * 人类Bucky Barnes开始进行准备，决定唤醒仿真人Steve Rogers



**_85星年：_ **

  * 人类Bucky Barnes死亡；仿真人Steve Rogers被唤醒 _（第6章提及）_


  * 复仇者号回到地球进行休整，随后第三次起飞 _（第8章提及）_


  * Nick Fury进行了大量人员调动工作，并清楚此时的Steve Rogers为仿真人。



**_98星年：_ **

  * Nick Fury去世。



**_100星年：_ **

  * 复仇者号上的仿真人计划获得准许并启动


  * Natasha决定将仿真人作为自己的后备计划 _（第9章提及）_



_（100～110两个时间点间隔的10星年即为第8章内容）_

  * _107星年：_ 仿真人计划暂停，并在2星年后Shuri来到舰船上时重启。


  * 从Bucky的仿真人原型建造完成到最后接入意识成功，一共花费了10星年，进行了9次唤醒。



**_110星年：_ **

  * 仿真人Bucky Barnes被唤醒


  * 复仇者号找到黄矮星，完成任务，即将第三次返回地球 _（第10章提及）_



** 一些逼逼 **

这篇文章可能是我开始写作以来，唯一一次把“我就是要写这个”的想法变成现实的经历。但是事实上打完最后一个字的时候，我只觉得自己是凌晨四五点钟拎着皮包妆容凌乱的站街老鸡。

写这样的故事对我这样毫无写作天赋的普通人来说过于艰难，即使一开始准备好了故事大纲，我也不得不在写完每一章的时候往前修改，计算时间线，调整伏笔，补全一些细节上的疏漏。这段时间比较忙碌，有时候每天本来就所剩无几的写作时间会全部用来细修，但即使这样，我也无法保证全文中完全没有细节上的漏洞。

但是，写这样一个严肃的、夹杂许多私货的、让我把自己对伏笔和呼应的爱好完全暴露出来的故事一直都是我的梦想，得以抒发我一直以来对于中短篇科幻小说的热爱也是令我感到十分幸运的一件事。

我构思过很多这类型的故事，但这是我唯一完成的一篇，并且出于一种奇妙的“在写完它之前我什么都写不出来”的感觉，这几个月我暂停了其他一切乐色创作。这篇文章五月就有了雏形，六月开始动笔，统共两万多字的中短篇因为各方面原因断断续续苟了两三个月，最后能达成这样和我本人的预期差别并不太大的完成效果，对我自己而言已经很满足了。

在创作的过程中我自己得到了很多收获，如果能使读到它的朋友稍有触动，那会是我无上的光荣。

以及，我在创作过程中无数次地骚扰了我的三位友人，再次向她们表达我的歉意和感谢。我永不会忘记老师们和我一起喷今年雨果奖获奖短篇的那天，没有那一天我就写不完这篇文章。

在最后，我由衷感谢阅读完这一篇文章的每一个人。我明白这是一篇私心炸裂且不太好读的文章，我非常、非常感谢你们。


End file.
